ShovaAi
by FoxWitch
Summary: Crossover fic with stargate SG1. A retelling of Bakura's past in which he meets Ryou in captivity of an alien ship and the fall in love. Later, they are separated and Ryou calls on the help of SG1 to find him. Plenty of twists and turns and creepyoverd


Foxwitch: Hey y'all! This is a Yugioh/Stargate SG-1 crossover but if you don't normally watch stargate you can probably still enjoy it.

Bakura: This is yaoi, so don't flame the authoress. It would just be a waste anyway, seeing as how she uses flames to light her fireplace. Plus you pathetic mortals need to get all hooked up in the love, yo. Slammin' dog, what up? Glances down at script ummmm…

Teal'c: Indeed. I am present in order to present the discomforting news to the present audience.

O'neill: It's called a disclaimer, T.

Bakura: In a mocking tone Indeed.

Disclaimer: Neither Yugioh nor SG-1 belong to me so, ha, can't sue me. However, if y'all try to steal my story of OC characters (if there are any) then I get Bakura to rip your eyes out (Bakura:smirk). Also, be warned this fic is yaoi and includes such pairings as Bakura/Ryou and maybe Daniel/Jack. There may or may not be lemon (almost definitely lime though) because I've never written a lemon and I'm not sure I'm brave enough. Happy reading!

p.s: If there are any foreign words they will be at the bottom of the chapter with a definition or brief explanation (hint: The title is in said list).

Shova-Ai: Traitor's love

Chapter 1: People of the Sand and Sun

Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to lose everything? I never bothered. However, when I found myself about to leave everything I cared about in a metaphorical ditch, the subject just couldn't seem to leave my mind. Hi, my name is Bekhura, sun of Kalusha of the Desert. Let me tell you a story about magic, science, love, angst, and all that generally good, fun stuff. The story starts off in a little village in the middle of the Egyptian desert called kuru Eruna. It was a time of chaos with corrupt pharaohs and demons messengers who were sent by the gods. No one remembers where they came from but the legend goes that they swooped down from the sky and took hundreds of people with them, to live on their floating village. These cold-faced gods that came from the stars, these were gods that the any Egyptian would pray to, perform rituals for, and take lives for… My people new better, my people of the sand and the sun… They had the knowledge of true seeing, the wisdom of seeing with ones one two eyes the pure truth, undiluted. And they had seen the faces of the evil gods, and knew them to be false. My people…The people of the small village of Kuru Eruna knew this all, for we were of the sand and the sun and we had seen the faces of false gods.

My people, so isolated from the rest of the great kingdom of the pharaohs, had been the first to ever meet the evil gods during their first dissention from the heavens. It was on that day that Kuru Eruna became home to the cursed ones. Since that day, the evil gods would descend unto Kuru Eruna every 5 years or so, to perform the Ceremony of the Choosing, in which many of the cursed ones, the beautiful ones, would be taken by the gods. They would come in great structures made of a strange metal, much like gold but the color of broken moonbeams. Ra would head the ceremony, with his face of cold, lifeless silver-moon metal that masked glowing eyes that only a dead man walking would ever come face-to-face with.

No one knew for sure what happened to the cursed ones after the god's demon messengers dragged them away. Many believed that they were sacrificed; others thought that they were transformed into monsters and demons in order to do the god's bidding. No matter, the one thing had been accepted by my people was that the cursed ones, once chosen, were dead.

I had been an unlucky child since birth, always the one to fall into the snake hole or get caught in the quicksand. My first recorded act of unluckiness, however, happened before I could even open my eyes, my birth. I was born a cursed one and as I grew and my beauty grew, so did my mother's sadness. The villagers wept for us, for they knew that with my strange, striking features, the gods were sure to notice me. My mother always used to tell me stories about why I looked the way I did. She said that at birth, I was so beautiful that I had made her cry in both happiness and fear, and that I had such regret for making her sad that my hair had turned stone white from her grief. She said that the Nile, too, flowed in grief of my beauty and offered up two tiger's eyes stones that were my eyes as if to comfort her.

I was only 12 summers old when I first saw the evil gods. My mother, a working woman, had never been gentle or tender in touch but who had loved in her out special way, had grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and hurried me behind our hut where she proceeded to push my face into a pile of manure. Natural, as anyone would, I began to cry my eyes out. My mother hushed me frantically.

"Be silent, now, my child, and hear me." I stopped crying but continued to sniff pathetically, giving my mother an opening to explain herself. "That's a good boy. My son, the gods have come and the Ceremony of the Choosing will so be underway. We must not let them take you, do you understand." My mother had looked frantic, as any mother would be who was about to have her child taken from her. I nodded quickly, now understanding my mother's actions. She had wished to hide my beauty under a mask of filth. I scooped up some manure and cringed. It is for my own good, I told myself confidently, it must be done. I took the dung and smeared it on my hair, making sure that not a single white hair showed through, and the majority of my lightly tanned skin.

"You there, get to the ceremony!" Yelled one of the demon messengers, who, like the rest of his kind, wore moon-metal over his face and body. My mother scooped me up in her arms and dashed toward the ceremony building at full speed, the demon trailing behind us.

When we got their, the ceremony hall had already been packed with my people and the gods were just entering, sandwiched in between two lines of demons for protective and ceremonial purposes.

"Look closely, my son," my mother whispered. "The numbers of gods that step down from the dais are the amount of cursed ones that will be chosen." I counted the number of gods making a slow procession down from their platform. There were seven in all but two were demons that acted as guards for the female gods. Five will be taken.

A male god began to near us and the air became tense with fear. Slowly, he came nearer and nearer and then, he passed us by. I let out the breath of fear that I had been holding onto. Cold, well maintained fingers grabbed my shoulder and, in that moment, I wished with all my might that it was my mother's hand so roughly wrapped around my shoulder.

Slowly, I turned and looked up into the kohl-lined eyes of a female god that I had not seen move behind me. She was elegant and beautiful in an arrogant, self-loving way that all gods are and she wore a dangerous and loathing frown across her features.

"Child," she said. "What is that smell that you reek of? Did you bath with the horses this morning? How dare you show yourself in the presence of a goddess in such a matter?" I could feel my mother tense in fear behind me as she held herself back from protecting me from the angered goddess.

The goddess removed her now-dirty hand from my shoulder and grabbed my chin in an equally painful grip, forcing my head up so that I was looking her in the eyes.

"What strange eyes you have. What color are they? They seem to shift constantly from brown to gold to red. Well, insolent one, answer me!" My eyes widened when it registered that the goddess wished to be answered. I barely held back the stutter that sat in the back of my throat.

"They are the color of the Tiger's Eye stone, Great Lady." The goddess nodded her acceptance of my answer and turned to the dais where Ra sat and called out to him in the language of the gods. I realized then that, to my horror, the goddess would not be addressing her lord now if she did not plan on making use of me in one way of another. The goddess returned her attention to me and motioned to the guard demons to take me with them and that they were to follow her. I gulped but did not resist, chancing a glance backward at my mother who knelt in the sand, weeping silent tears of loss. I wanted so much to cry out to her then but knew that it would cost a life; whether it be mine or hers of was not sure. So instead, I settled for my own silent tears of farewell.

So how was it? Seriously, review and tell me! It is very discouraging when you don't get reviews. So, please, R&R

Shova: This is Jaffa (the demons) for traitor. Ai as most of you probably already know is Japanese for love.

Tiger's Eye stone: This is a real stone. It is slightly irregularly shaped and is brown with light hints of red and a reflection or faded gold. It is very pretty.

Moon-metal: Any type of metal that Bekkura (Bakura) might happen to see throughout this story that they did not have in Ancient Egypt. Example: steel, aluminum, silver colored alloys, etc. Basically everything except silver, gold, and iron.

Demon/Demon messengers: For all of you that are stargate fans, the demons are referring to the Jaffa, if you haven't already guessed.

Great Lady: Also for the stargate fans, if you haven't already guess, the 'Great Lady' is Hathor and her lord, as I mentioned in the story, is Ra.


End file.
